


Blissful Are The Ignorant

by winchesherlokied



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Everyone's nice though, Fluff, Hinata teaches Volleyball to little kids, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, So many OCs, bad attempts at flirting, but in a cute way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesherlokied/pseuds/winchesherlokied
Summary: Shouyou is loved by the kids he teaches volleyball and maybe  by some of the parents too...What happens when Shouyou is blissfully oblivious, woo-ers are many and one blond alpha realizes just what is going on?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915273
Comments: 23
Kudos: 432





	Blissful Are The Ignorant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Four_o_eyed_o_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_o_eyed_o_nerd/gifts), [intro_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intro_nerd/gifts).



> Four_o_eyed_o_nerd wanted TsukiHina Omegaverse, well, they got it. 
> 
> I literally researched Shouyou's age and did the math to see if this would be an accurate timeline. Please ignore any and all plotholes, though i have tried to cover everything.
> 
> ENJOY!!

During the off-season, Shouyou liked to add teaching to his training regime. Teaching volleyball, that is, to kids that came to his local gym. Any child aged 4 and above was welcome to join these bi-weekly sessions taught by the Olympic gold medalist (Yes, I made them win gold) at the gym in his neighbourhood. Even at 27, Shouyou bounced around the place like a child, that plus the fact that he ‘smells like sunshine and cakes’ (direct quote from 4 year old Shimura Akio), just made the omega even more popular with the kids. It also made him popular with the parents, especially those who were single. 

“Sensei! You look lovely today! Is that a new shirt?”

Shouyou looked up from his phone to see one of the parents smiling at him.

“Aah Kazuki san! Sorry did you say something?”

“Just that you look lovely today sensei!”, Kazuki replied smiling flirtatiously as he stepped slightly closer to the shorter man.

The alpha parent was one of Shouyou’s many admirers and was hoping to strike up a conversation with the gorgeous omega and ask him out before someone beat him to it. There was a literal _‘Sensei’s Admirers’_ group-chat with all the single parents in it, it also included the occasional elder brother or uncle who was infatuated. Initially it was to try and determine if the omega was mated to or seeing someone but they couldn’t find any obvious mating marks so they decided that it would be alright to approach him and see if he would be interested in dating any of them.

Just as Kazuki was building up the confidence to ask him out to dinner a voice called out to them.

“Aah Shou-sensei! Daddy! Did you see my serve?! It went over the net!!”

“Waah! Well done Shizuka-chan!!”, Shouyou was gone in a flash, excitedly asking the little girl to try serving the ball again.

Kazuki couldn’t even get mad, after all it was his precious daughter who had called out. He just looked on and cheered as his daughter successfully served the ball for the second time. Maybe he’ll try some other time.

* * *

The next day, the class was coming to an end and the children were all going through their cool-down exercises. 5 year-old Morita Katsuki’s elder brother, Morita Keiji, saw Shouyou sitting on a bench smiling at his phone as he typed something, he figured this was a good time as any and approached the man. The beta noted that Shouyou seemed to be in good mood as he walked toward him, ‘Good’, he thought, ’Maybe he’ll be up to grab dinner after I drop Katsuki home’.

“Yo sensei! How’s it going?”, he quickly continued without giving Shouyou a chance to reply, too nervous to even realize, “Umm, so I was wondering if it would be ok.. um I mean, if you would be ok.. uhh would you liketohavedinnerwithme? ”, he rushed with what was supposed to be a smirk but was a bit lopsided because of nerves.

“Keiji-kun are you ok? Does your stomach hurt?”, asked the oblivious ginger, “Do you want medicine?”

“What? Oh no no Sensei umm I was asking if I could uhh treat you to dinner tonight! What do you say?”, he asked again, still nervous.

“Keiji-kun I don’t think you should eat outside if your tummy isn’t ok”, Shouyou replied seeming very concerned about Morita’s supposed stomach ache.

“NO Sensei my stomach’s ok! Awesome, perfect, in tip-top condition! Forget about my stomach, how about going out for dinner? My treat...”

“WE'RE HAVING DINNER OUT?! _With_ Shou-sensei?! YAAAY!!”

Keiji, who wasn’t even sure _where_ his brother had suddenly appeared from, almost jumped out of his skin at his sibling’s near-screech of joy.

“Aww that’s so sweet of you Keiji-kun! How nice of you to take your little brother out for dinner.”, Keiji was stunned by the bright smile thrown his way, almost not realizing that Shouyou had turned to speak to his brother, “I’m sorry Katsuki-kun but a family member is returning from a trip tonight so I won’t be able to join you and your brother but I hope you two have fun!”. Keiji wasn’t sure who to convince first- Shouyou to join him or Katsuki to go home.

In the end Keiji didn’t have the heart to say no to Katsuki, who though initially upset about his Shou-sensei not joining them, was just so excited to have dinner out with his big brother that he practically lit up. So Keiji called his mom, told her about the change in plans and took Katsuki out for ramen. His little brother had a strange affinity for spicy food but didn’t have a large appetite so Keiji had to finish up both their meals... and let’s just say his tummy wasn’t awesome, perfect or in tip-top condition that night.

(Keiji also mistakenly guessed the family member Shouyou had mentioned was his sister whom he had mentioned once in passing...let’s just say he was **wrong** )

The next day Katsuki’s mom had to accompany him to class, on finding out the reason why, Shouyou just sighed, “I told him not to go out to eat when he had a bad tummy”, Morita-san nodding sagely in agreement, “Kids these days” she sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

The day after seemed to be going peacefully with the occasional ball-in-the-face courtesy a few wonky serves from enthusiastic first-timers. The group chat had been informed about both the unsuccessful attempts at asking Shouyou out. Both were offered genuine sympathies though most of them couldn’t help but tease poor Keiji.

Saitou Yuji, learnt from his friends’ mistakes and made sure his son was engrossed practicing his receives before he approached Shouyou who was taking a water break.

“Ahh Shouyou-san, may I have a word with you?”

“Yuji-san! Of course, how can I help you?”

“Well it’s more about how I can help you”, he replied confidently, though internally he was cringing at his own pick-up line. Fortunately the man in front of him did not understand where he was going with it considering the confused head-tilt he was receiving but before he could continue, someone behind him called out to Shouyou.

* * *

Tsukishima Kei had been staying over at his brother’s house for the past two days since the moron had gone and broken his leg. Saeko had been out on a business trip and had requested her brother-in-law to look after Akiteru for the two days she would be out of town. The alpha reluctantly agreed (though internally he was worried about Akiteru and mad at the man for making him feel this worried).

When he returned from Akiteru’s house the previous night he had expected a lot of things. He had expected to find his mate in the kitchen moments away from burning it down (we all know Shouyou would be a fire hazard in the kitchen), he was hopefully expecting Shouyou to have possibly picked up take-away from their favourite restaurant, he also definitely expected cuddles and smooches and his beloved mate raving about his volleyball classes.

What he did not expect was what he would learn from Shouyou’s ramblings.

“They’re all so nice Kei! Just the other day Kazuki-san told me I look lovely! And and today Keiji-kun invited me to dinner with him and his brother but how could I? I had a date planned with you", he said smiling sweetly as he hugged his alpha, face in his chest and taking in his scent of strawberries and mint.

Kei nuzzled his mate’s head lovingly but he was a bit amused not expecting to have learnt something from today’s volleyball rant. There were people at these classes interested in **_his_** mate and had even _asked him out_ but his sweet omega was blissfully oblivious as usual. Well, he was just going to have to inform them, after all if not him then who else would? Shouyou wouldn’t realize what was happening even if one of his wannabe suitors blurted out that they loved him in his face, and Kei is speaking from experience.

He couldn’t blame them though, his mate was gorgeous.

Shou also preferred to use first names during practice since all children were accompanied by an adult and he preferred not to cause confusion when he called out a child’s family name only to have the parent or the child’s sibling respond, especially if that sibling was also in his classes and about to serve the ball (long story short, he smacked it into his team-mate’s head, a fight broke out, his brother joined to defend his honour, it ended with lots of tears and snot and everyone being best friends as the fight was immediately forgotten when Shouyou got a tiny scratch on his hand when he tried to intervene). Shou also felt it was only fair if the others called him by his first name as well.

Their wedding had been a small occasion with close friends and family immediately after the Olympics had ended so the fact that Hinata Shouyou was now Hinata-Tsukishima Shouyou was not yet common knowledge even though they had been married for almost two years now and had been dating since high school.

Plus Shouyou’s mark was closer to his shoulder that his neck and was easily covered by the fitting tops he wore during training and his classes (Kei had to snap himself out of daydreaming about just how much he like his mate in those tops and even more out of them).

Although he was a bit sympathetic towards the poor souls hoping to woo Shouyou, he could feel a tendril of jealousy slowly seeping in giving way to another tendril of possessiveness. This was **_his_** **_mate_**. ** _His omega_** , why couldn’t these people find their own person and leave his alone? Kei usually didn’t let his baser instincts take over like this but this time he couldn’t help it. Although unknowingly, people were trying to take his mate away from him and he wasn’t going to let this continue. He smirked at himself as he thought out his plan. He’d finalize things later, for now, he had his gorgeous mate to shower with kisses, after all, they had spent two **whole** days apart.

* * *

Yuji saw Shouyou-san look at the person and give them the biggest, most loving smile he had ever seen and turned around to look at who it was that had incited this reaction (he was also momentarily blinded by how bright the smile was). It was a tall, blond and handsome alpha with glasses, he was smiling down at Shouyou-sensei, who in the few seconds it took Yuji to turn had run up to the man and was...talking to his chest?

The blond alpha meanwhile was now looking at Yuji and the looking ready to quite possibly squish his larynx. The beta hurriedly took a step back and bumped into Kazuki and Keiji who had also noticed the stranger and had come over to inquire. Before any of them could say anything, Shouyou-san turned towards them, revealing a...

“Is that a baby strapped to his chest?”, whispered Keiji to his fellow dumbstruck individuals. And fair enough there was a little baby with soft blond curls and orange-brown eyes strapped into a baby carrier on the blond alpha’s chest. The baby was fast asleep but somehow seemed to be giving off a very serious expression?

“Shou, your mom said she can’t wait to babysit Kou on our next date night”

“Of course she did, I think she loves him more than she loves me! But I can't blame", he giggled, "Ohh Kou-chan did you have fun at grandma’s? Did you miss us?”, Shouyou-san cooed at the baby who had slowly woken up and was eager to go into the ginger omega’s arms, waving his arms and babbling.

“Mamamama ma mama!”

“MAMA?”, Shouyou turned at the exclamation, to see the three dumbfounded adults looking at him and Kou who was now wide awake in the omega’s arms.

“Ahh the ‘mama’ thing is Kei’s fault, he taught Kou to call me that instead of Dada and it ended up being his first word! So now I’m just going along with it”, explained Shouyou, thinking this was the reason for the three’s confusion.

“Shou, I think those kids are waiting for you, don’t worry about us, we’ll wait for you with the others”, said the blond alpha suddenly, carefully taking Kou back into his arms and depositing him in the carrier after Shouyou kissed the baby’s cheek and then giving the omega a peck before he ran off to teach the rest of the class.

Yuji, Kazuki and Keiji just stared at the interaction only to realize that the tall blond man was now approaching them.

“Hello, I’m Tsukishima- _Hinata_ Kei”, said the man with a smile that seemed a little faked, “Shouyou’s **_mate_** ”. The man enunciated the words making sure his point was made, “ and this is **_our_** pup, Kou”, he continued, suddenly changing his tone to a happy one, as if the previous glaring had not taken place. The pup who seemed to have been squinting his eyes at them in an imitation of his father’s expression, looked up at the mention of his name, giving his dad a big, gummy smile.

“He’s adorable”, said Kazuki with a soft smile waving at the baby, the two men next to him nodding in agreement and trying to get the pup’s attention. Now that the men realised that the source of their admiration had a mate and pup they were obviously going to back off. 

Kou was in a cat onesie (a gift from Kuroo and Kenma) and the three men could now see the similarity between him and his ‘mama’. The pup had Shouyou-san’s curls and eyes and was, frankly, adorable. The three of them made their introductions and as the conversation continued, Kei found himself actually enjoying himself. Now that his inner alpha knew that these people were no longer a threat, he found himself becoming friends and exchanging numbers.

* * *

It’s safe to say that Kei was later added to the group chat (after all he was Shouyou’s greatest admirer). The members would often inform him about any new poor soul who tried to woo Shouyou so that he could make a cool entry and possibly bring Kou as well so the others could meet him. Shouyou still remained blissfully oblivious to any and all woo-ing attempts that didn’t originate from his husband and Kei now had additional members in his 'Shouyou Protection Squad'.

Yes almost everyone’s gay. The single moms pine over Shimizu Kiyoko when she comes to visit Shouyou until her mate Ryuu barges in and wraps himself around her like a needy octopus while their daughter happily ignores them and continues with her training (Ryuu cried the day she ‘spiked’ a ball for the first time)

(Oh and the day Tsukishima returned from Akiteru’s house, Shouyou had dropped Kou off at his mom’s place for the night so that they could have their weekly date-night. Kei works from home so he’s usually there with Kou and the rare days they both are busy Natsu or Akiteru babysit(It’s usually a fight as to who will babysit because they both adore their nephew).

-That's All Folks!-

**Author's Note:**

> All the names are random ones that just came to my mind or mixed and matched from a name generator. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Would you like this to be turned into a series with random one-shots of domestic TsukiHina(omegaverse) and maybe a few other pairings? 
> 
> Suggestions are always welcome!!


End file.
